Of Dragons and Hedgehogs
by Dragon's Tongue
Summary: The greatest heroes of the universe go to King Kai's. What about Shadow? DBZ/Sonic crossover.
1. The end... or the beginning?

A/N: I've really wanted to do this for a long time. Since I'm too lazy to look up info, I think this is the first DBZ/Sonic the Hedgehog crossover. Large amounts of food, battles, and Super forms for all!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any shows with alot of grunting or video games with speedy blue animals.  
  
Claimer: I own E-100 Alpha, until Sega uses him, or something. I do have a new charecter for this fic, but that will come later.  
  
Setting: Station Square, one hour past the events on the ARK.  
*********************************************************************************  
"Sayanora, Shadow the Hedgehog."  
  
Those were the last words Sonic said before they made it back to Earth.  
  
Even in the interviews with the press, which were always his favorite post-adventure activity, he hardly said a word.  
  
Amy was worried.  
  
Tails was scared.  
  
Knuckles was loving the silence from Sonic's usually over-reactive mouth.  
  
Rouge was bored.  
  
Eggman was hungry.[A/N: DUH!]  
  
"Why doesn't someone say something?" Omochao asked.  
  
Everyone looked at Omochao, then looked back.  
  
When Sonic and Tails finally got back home, Sonic only had one chili-dog, which scared Tails even more.  
  
"Sonic, I know you feel bad about Shadow, but that's no reason to torture yourself!" the young fox said in desperation.  
  
"I just can't help it Tails. I just feel that it was my fault."  
  
" What do you mean? You didn't do anything."  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Huh!?"  
  
"Listen, Tails when Shadow and I beat the Final Hazard, we did a dual Chaos Control. I had more energy left than Shadow, and we both had to put the same amount of energy into the attack."  
  
"So?"  
  
"SO, I had enough energy left to warp back into the colony. If I had just used some of it to help Shadow..."  
  
Sonic looked away here, and walked over to a switch on the wall of Tails's workshop.   
  
He pressed the button, and a flight of stairs appeared in the floor.  
  
Not stopping to marvel at his buddy's imagination ,like he usually did, he just went into bed without another thought.   
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
The next day was an eye-opener.   
  
Eggman gave up his life of evil and announced that he was going to be a mere scientist from now on.  
  
Apparantly, he made a lot of money selling GUN their robots back from the ARK, and he used it to fund repairs for Prison Island, the city and the.... moon?  
  
Rouge was paid in full, and quit the spy buisiness.  
  
Knuckles allowed more people onto the Floating Island.  
  
He explained that Angel Island was the small island which the emerald was kept at, while the surronding areas were the Floating Island.  
  
To make things easier he simply named the whole thing Angel Island.  
  
Tails started training, hoping to develop a few special attacks of his own.  
  
Amy adopted a Dark running Chao, which had red quils like Shadow. The Chao, strangely enough, liked her, and she named it Chadow.  
  
But the most eye-popping event of the day was that Sonic didn't do anything.  
*********************************************************************************  
Now I know what you're thinking, ( this must be some kinda Angst fic, right?). Well, no.  
  
Somewhere as far away as you could get, another dimension within another diminsion, lay a dark colored hedgehog.  
  
Unconcious, beaten, and weak, he was in pitiful shape. He was stiller than death, which was appropriate considering were he was.  
  
Finally, after hours of sleeping, he awoke.  
  
Amazingly, he was able to stand up. He didn't even seem hurt.  
  
"So you're finally awake, huh?"   
  
Shadow looked around. Behind him was the strangest creature he had ever seen.  
  
It was short, blue, had whiskers and antennae, and sported shades along with a strange gi.  
  
Beside him was an over large grasshopper.  
  
And a monkey.  
  
All three of them had halos.  
  
Shadow nearly conked out again.  
  
"Were am I?"he asked,"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is King Kai, and you're in Other World."  
  
"Other World?"  
  
He looked around, it didn't seem to get much stranger.  
  
While King Kai began his explanation, Shadow listened intently.  
  
He was in anther dimension thanks to the Chaos Control.   
  
Feeling for the first time his own halo, he was told that he died entering the atmosphere that belonged to this universe's Earth.  
  
Because of the great things he had accomplished, the sacrifice he made, and the fact that he died in this universe, he was allowed to come here.  
  
After he was told a few more details, he decided what to do.  
  
"I will train. I WILL get stronger. And I will gain control of my super form without the emeralds.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
Sonic looked onto the horison. A beautiful sunset that he was actually sharing with Amy.  
  
Although he had never shown it, he hed always had feelings for her deep down.  
  
The problem was, the out-going hedgehog had the feelings so deep down not even he could find them.  
  
It had took the actual death of a friend to make him understand them.  
  
And now he was scared.  
  
"Sonic are you really okay. You're too quiet."  
  
Amy had mixed feelings.  
  
On one hand, she was sitting on a cliffside, watching a beautiful sunset, mere inches away from the guy she secretly loved.   
  
On the other hand, she was scared of being up this high.  
  
Still, the first hand was better.  
  
What could possibly go wrong?  
*********************************************************************************" You're all free." Eggman said to all of his robots with AI [ Artificial Intelligence]  
  
"You can do whatever you want, I'm not your master anymore. The robots went their seperate ways.  
  
Old prototypes Scratch and Grounder got a gig at a comedian place.  
  
E-100 Alpha, an android built to be Knuckles's rival, dissapeared and wasn't seen very often.  
  
However, there was one robot who didn't leave just yet.  
  
After recieving a voice processor from his creator, Metal Sonic then sped off in the direction of the Mystic Ruins.  
  
He had only one thing on his artificial mind.  
  
Revenge.  
*********************************************************************************A/N: Whacha think? Please review! Also read DBZ fics Old Enemy, New Friend by me, and if you like humor and that kinda junk, read my sister's work. Look at my bio for her name. 


	2. The showdown

A/N: Finally I get to update this. If you read the fanfic"Ask Sonic" you can see what happened to E-100 Alpha. Also, review Potato Salad's work to give Sonic your "Get well" cards.  
  
Disclaimer. Do you see the Unknown unown in any Sonic game credits? No.  
  
Alpha: Because I would be in the games if you were a Sonic Team member.  
  
UU: Uh... yeah. Let's do it.  
  
Music: If you can, listin to Linkin Park's "In the End" during the ending part of this chapter.  
***************************************************************  
  
Amy was thouroughly blushing now, giving her face an even pinker look.  
  
Sonic wasn't very far off.  
  
They both had no idea what was about to happen.  
***************************************************************  
Metal Sonic was rushing through the Mystic ruins maze.  
  
Now that Eggman had feed him, he had never felt anything better.  
  
However, there was something nagging at him.  
  
Eggman had forgotten one important thing.  
  
Upon the invention of all his robots, he had placed a bomb inside them to make sure they didn't disobey him.  
  
And the only order he had ever had from Eggman was to... kill the prototype.  
  
Metal smirked. Even though he was a mere imitation, Eggman's programming had always made him think as superior to Sonic.  
  
He had only one year before his systems considered him to be disobedient, and then...  
  
No. He wouldn't allow it. He was going to end their rivalry today, one way or the other.  
  
He flared up his boosters and flew out of the maze and through the doors to the mine.  
  
As he came closer to the light in the distance of the tunnel, he had only one thing in mind.  
  
There can only be one Sonic.  
***************************************************************  
"Sonic, I wanna know, exactly why did you spend all this time up here with me today."  
  
Sonic's blushing seemed to redouble, and he had a hard time finding the words.  
  
"W..w..why do you say that Amy? I...I...I mean of course I usually avoid you, b..but that doesn't mean-"  
  
Sonic gasped.  
  
"AMY, GET DOWN!"  
  
He pushed Amy out of the way just in time.  
  
Metal ran into him with enough force to break down a wall.  
  
[A/N: Those who can, start playing the refered music now.]  
  
Amy watched helplessly as Sonic and Metal started exchanging blows.  
  
Scenes from her past flashed in front of her, all tose times this happened.  
The Little Planet incident, Zero, and the Ark.  
  
Amy knew she was being a burden to Sonic, but as she watched him land a blow in what would be called a robot's, uh..., processor, she had an idea .  
  
As she ran into Tails's workshop, Sonic continued his battle.  
  
A hard left.  
  
A block from the right.  
  
Metal was perfectly matching everything he had.  
  
Sonic strangely didn't have a feeling Eggman was behind this, Metal usually didn't fight this hard.  
  
Everything he had learned in previous battles was useless now, Metal seemed to have learned from the past.  
  
Metal broke through, landing a homing attack.  
  
Sonic could barely move, he was low on rings, and no one was around to help him.  
  
Just then-  
  
"Sonic, catch this!"  
  
Sonic looked up in time to see Amy through Tails's Chaos Emerald to him.  
  
Grabing on to it, he got the idea.  
  
Unfortunately, somehow so did Metal.  
  
He garbbed on to the other side of the Emerald.  
  
Sonic was surprised to hear"Not this time" come from Metal in a voice similar to his own.  
  
Sonic had only one choice, but it was highly risky.  
  
He suddenly rolled over, pulling both the emerald and Metal over the cliff.  
  
"SONIC!" Amy cried.  
  
Metal had a look of surprise and triumph on his face[A/N:?!]  
  
Sonic focused his mind on the only thing, his only chance.  
  
"CHAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSS-"  
  
"NO", Metal's strangely Sonic-like voice cried out.  
  
"COOOOOOONNNNNNTRRRRRRRRRROOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!"  
  
Amy watched in fear as both of them disapeared.  
  
"SOOOOOONNIIICCCCC!" Amy sobbed. She didn't think he would make it this time.  
  
The Chaos Control used a lot of energy, he wouldn't be able to fight back.  
***************************************************************  
Shadow suddenly looked up.  
  
He felt a very familier life force enter this diminsion.  
  
"Why would he be here" Shadow asked to no one but himself.  
  
He sighed. Until King Kai came back with this person who was supposed to teach him about going super, he couldn't do anything.  
  
"I wonder if this Goku guy is any good?"  
***************************************************************  
A/N: Well, Alpha's on the floor laughing his head off, so I'll be brief: Stay tuned, please r'n'r, and hope that SA3 will one day come to the GameCube, or any system for that matter. 


	3. Battle's end, journey begins.

A/N: Alpha: I'm working alone for awhile, at least until Eggman lets The Unknown Unown free. I have sworn not to make very many insults from now on, and please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Neither I nor the Unknown Unown own my fellow fighters for justice[i.e. Sonic and his friends.]  
  
Protection: Please don't flame us for what happens in this chapter.  
***************************************************************  
Sonic and Metal reapeared just outside of earth's orbit.  
  
Great, Sonic thought. I get to die with the other stars.  
  
He used his last remaining energy to look at Metal.  
  
Metal seemed satisfied somehow, even though he must know that he would melt  
in re-entry.  
  
Then, without warning, he grabbed the emerald.  
  
And placed it back in Sonic's hands.  
  
Sonic didn't understand, until he realized he was breathing.  
  
They were re-entering the atmosphere, but a strange purple light was surrounding them.  
  
Or rather, him.  
  
Metal was outside, with a look on his burning face that said"you win"  
  
Before he could protest, the atmosphere completely pulled him in.  
  
He saw Metal dissapear, and then fainted.  
  
But there was something odd.  
  
Sonic's last thought before blacking out was: Where's what's left of the moon?  
***************************************************************  
It seemed like a normal day in the Son household.  
  
At 8:00 am, Chichi finished cleaning up from breakfast and immediately started on lunch.  
  
Gohan was reading, visibly scared because his mom had installed a moniter which ensured he did it.  
  
Goten was off somewhere, and they were patiently waiting for someone to call and complain that two little kids blew up their house.  
  
Everything seemed normal, but as you know it, it wasn't.  
  
A few miles away from the house was a large explosion.  
  
Gohan looked up. He felt a strange, new, and weakened ki.  
  
He instantly started to worry if Goten had attacked someone; or rather been bribed to do it by Trunks.  
  
"Gohan! Go see what your brother did!"  
  
Glad to get away from the homework, Gohan left.  
***************************************************************  
A/N: Alpha: Sorry this was so short. I need to find out what happened to the Unknown Unown. Please r'n'r, and don't trust any banners promising money if you click them. 


	4. Across dimensions, or, the plot thickens...

A/N: E-100 Alpha here. The Unknown Unown is on the run from Egman, so I've taken over all his fics! I finally realized that this story still exists, so I'm updating it now. Please r'n'r!  
  
Disclaimer:Me no own DBZ or hedgehog. You no sue me.  
  
Lyz: Hello! Me again. That's right. UU's lil sis, A.K.A. the crazy insane Fanta drinking arthouress who loves to add comments to UU's A/N. (or Alpha, both even!) This chap's going to be better because Alpha's typing it and not my niichan.   
  
Claimer: Alpha: I'm eventually gonna make an original character, and his name is Sondow. Anyone who guesses what that means gets an honorable mention in a future chapter! What? You were expecting a real prize?  
***************************************************************  
Gohan raced toward the area of the weakened Ki, hoping no one was hurt too seriously.  
  
Goten had a habit of getting out of hand when Trunks told him something.  
  
When he got to the area, the only thing he could see was a large crater.  
  
His heart fell faster than he could eat pizza.  
  
"Please don't be another Saiyan, please don't be another Saiyan,"he mumbled repeatedly, slowly advancing.  
  
He looked down, and let a sigh of relief out. It wasn't a Saiyan, at least.  
  
But what it was, he didn't really know.  
  
There were over 100 different sentient races on Earth, but this one was different.  
  
It was similar to the hedgehog or porcupine race, but it was, well, blue.  
  
Or some of it was blue. There were several bruises and burns all over it's body.  
  
Gohan started to think it might be best to leave it, when he heard it say,"Amy,"  
  
He looked back. The creature was stirring slightly."Amy......" it said agin, it's voice clearly pained.  
  
Gohan sighed. He picked the creature up and started to fly home.  
  
He was all for helping people, or animals, that were in trouble. The problem was: What would his mom think?  
  
***************************************************************  
Shadow looked up. King Kai was back, along with some human wearing a bright orange gi.  
  
"Shadow, this is Goku," King Kai said."He's going to be teaching you how to go super."  
  
"Him?" Shadow said.  
  
"Uh, King Kai?" Goku said."Are you sure this guy can do it? I mean, he's not a Saiyan-"  
  
"I'm sure, Goku," King Kai said impatiently."He has incredible power resting within him,before he died, he used an incredible power source to go super! I'm sure he could do it, as soon as he learns to make ki blasts and fly!"  
  
"If you can teach me these things, I'm sure you won't be dissapointed." Shadow spoke up. "I won't fail. I promised myself I would never fail again, after the ARK."  
  
"O.K.!" Goku said happily."Let's get started!"  
***************************************************************  
Back in Sonic's universe, Tails was silently meditating.  
  
If there was one thing he had learned from TV shows, it was that energy could be focused like this.  
  
Sure it may be silly to try something from a cartoon, but everyone knew that Animes were more correct than normal TV!  
  
Plus, he was determined to invent his own attack.  
  
He was the only one so far besides Eggman who hadn't learned to shoot energy as special attacks.  
  
Sonic's Sonic Wind, Amy's Chasing Heart,Shadow's Chaos Spears, and others had been made without any focusing at all.  
  
So he figured he could have a stronger attack by doing this.  
  
Plus, he needed something to take his mind off of things.  
  
Sonic had dissapeared a few days ago, and the others had put it on his shoulders to find him.  
  
Even a genious needs breaks.  
  
He sighed, opening his eyes.  
  
"Another 6 hours and nothing. Guess I better hurry before Amy starts yelling again. How did Sonic manage to get her, anyway?"  
  
He flew home, not noticing that the area he had been sitting at was glowing.  
  
A few hours later, that small section blew up.  
***************************************************************  
Sonic was running. Behind him he kept hearing voices that said, "It's your fault."  
  
He saw images of his friends, of all the people on earth, watching as Shadow dissapeared into nothing.  
  
He saw Amy's tear covered face as he and Metal dissapeared.  
  
And he saw Metal burn up and crash, leaving a crater the size of the ARK in some desert.  
***************************************************************  
Gohan looked at the creature in sadness.  
  
It had been three days since they had brought him/it into the house, and even though it had fully recovered through senzu beans, he/it showed no sign of waking up.  
  
He had deduced that it might be a male, judging that it's voice was the right pitch, and by the fact that it kept repeating"Amy" and "I'm sorry".  
  
Chi-Chi had strangely allowed it, showing some tenderness Gohan hadn't seen in years.  
  
Goten was hoping that it would wake up soon. Maybe it was nice, and could play with him?  
  
Gohan also hoped he/it woke up soon. He was starting high school in afew weeks, and it would be nice to have at least one new strange incounter before school, were he was likely to experience several strange things a day.  
***************************************************************  
Deep in the desert, a dark plan was being hatched.  
  
A short, but incredibly evil individual was standing over the remains of a certain robot.  
  
"Paparapapa!" The evil one shouted out.  
  
In an instant, the robot was gone, replaced by a blue , flesh and blood hedgehog.  
  
Are you sure about this, Master Babidi?"a devil-like creature asked his master."This creature's power level is even higher than mine!"  
  
"I am certain, Debura!"Babidi said to his henchman."This one has so much anger, he will be easy to control!"  
  
And the two fiends waited for the newly reborn Metal to awake.  
****************************************************************  
A/N:Please r'n'r, anmd no flames. Whatcha think? 


	5. Uhhh, no name for this one.

A/N:Please forgive any idiocy. It's my job. Now, to update!  
  
Disclaimer:I no own DBZ. I no own Sonic. You no sue, or I do kill!  
  
AU: In this fic, Gohan trained those seven years. But only on weekends.  
  
Claimer: Sondow. Contest still on.  
  
Bribe: I MIGHT make longer chapters if I actually got some reviews.   
  
***************************************************************  
2 days later.............  
  
Gohan woke up, feeling anxious.  
  
Then again, he always felt anxious about breakfast.  
  
After a light 15 courses, he walked outside and smiled.  
  
Saturday, the only day of the week his mother let off on homework.  
  
And he knew just what to do.  
  
He powered up to SS, and started warming up.  
  
Unknown to his mother, he secretly trained on Saturdays.  
  
Just as he finished warming up, he felt Goten's Ki racing toward him.  
  
He grumbled, and powered down.  
  
"GOHAN! GOHAN! IT'S WAKING UP! IT'S WAKING UP!" Goten shouted.  
  
Surprised, Gohan sped toward the house with Goten.  
  
As soon they got to the house, they noticed him grumbling, slowly opening his eye lids.  
  
"Wh.... where am I?" it asked.  
  
"You're at my house." Gohan answered. "I'm amazed you can talk, you've been out for at least five days."  
  
"FIVE DAYS!?" it yelled out, then jumped out of the bed.  
  
Then fell again.  
  
"Aghhhhh!"  
  
"I guess you aren't fully recovered yet." Gohan said.  
  
"Where am I anyway?" he asked again. "And who are you people?"  
  
"I'm Gohan Son !" he said, introducing himself. "And this is my mom, Chi-Chi!"  
  
"Hello." she said.  
  
"And I'm Goten!" he said happily. "I'm Gohan's brother, but not just any brother! I'm a little brother, cause according to Trunks, mom started building me the second time dad fell asleep!"  
  
Everyone there sweatdropped.  
  
{The Briefs kid is a dead man.} Chi-Chi thought.  
  
"Uhhhh, okay." It said ." My name's Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"  
  
"Nice ta meetcha, Mr. Sonic!" Goten immediately said. "Is "the" your middle name?"  
  
"Uhhhh, actually it's Maurice, but don't tell anyone."  
  
"K!" Goten said happily.   
  
[A/N: Does Goten EVER go a day without being happy?]  
  
"Well, I'd love to stay, but I gotta, OW!"  
  
He tried to step, once, and felt extreme pain.  
  
"Uhhh, I don't think you should move for a while." Gohan said. "Your legs are still pretty banged up. Man, what did you do to yourself?"  
  
"I teleported while fighting a really evil freak, only I accidentally went into space. Landing that way left a few marks, I guess." Sonic answered sheepishly.  
  
Gohan stood, amazed. He realized for the first time this creature was emmiting a high ki, almost as high as a Super Saiyan!  
  
"Wow... It's a miracle you survived." Chichi said.  
  
{Not really.} Gohan thought, feeling the Ki.  
  
"I guess. If it wasn't for the Cha-"  
  
Sonic then tensed up.  
  
"Aghhh! Did you find anything else besides me at the crashsite?" he asked urgently.  
  
"No." Gohan said, "Well there was a lot of debris,-"  
  
"Listen." Sonic interrupted. "There's a thing out there called a Chaos Emerald. I know it's still out there because it's indestructable. You have to find it, fast!"  
  
"Uhhh, okay. But why is it so important?" Gohan asked.  
  
"It has unlimited power inside it!" Sonic said. "If any evil guys get it, it could be made into a universal bomb or something!"  
  
Gohan tensed. "What does it look like?"  
  
"It's a strangely shaped diamond, purple, and kinda sharp. You'll know it when you see it."  
  
Gohan sped off, flying as fast as he could.  
  
{A universal bomb? Man, I thought I'd actually get some peace once in a while these seven years.}  
  
He reached the crash site, and started going through the rubble. This Sonic guy had brought a lotta space rocks down with him.  
  
Then he saw it. A glittering purple crystal. Sonic's picture was dead on.  
  
Gohan started shivering.Through fear. Sonic was telling the truth.  
  
"There's more power in this one baby than mine, dad's, Vegeta's, and Cell's power levels added to each other! He wasn't kidding about unlimited!"  
  
He pocketed the Emerald, then flew home, cold with the prospect of what might have happened.  
  
"ANYONE could have come along and picked this up! Terrorists, murderers, psychos, or worse, Vegeta!"  
  
***************************************************************  
Rouge woke up, blushed, then scooted away.  
  
Once again, she had somehow winded up next to Knuckles's spot of the shrine.  
  
Ever since she had been offered to help guard the M.E., she had had a more quiet life.  
  
But these awkward things kept happening!  
  
Sure she secretly LOVED the guardian sleeping now a few feet away, but she still didn't have the nerve to show him.  
  
If she hadn't woke up, and moved away, they both would've woken up INCHES away from each other.  
  
She walked over to the other side of the shrine, and Knuckles finally breathed.  
  
He had been awake all night, trying to control himself.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Tails started meditating again. He had convinced Amy that they might need to Chaos Control to Sonic, and he needed to know how to do that first.  
  
Still, he hadn't told her the whole truth.  
  
His computers told him that Sonic wasn't anywhere in the world.  
  
That left two probabilities.  
  
One, he teleported to another world.  
  
And two........ Tails didn't want to think of that.  
  
He kept meditating, completely unaware that small rocks were floating in the air, that he was glowing, or that little bugs that got to close to him were being zapped.  
***************************************************************  
  
Shadow started training that day. King Kai increased the gravity of his re-grown planet to 30 G  
  
10 had been easy fo Shadow, 15 was okay, but 30?!  
  
He could barely move, and before KK or Goku would train him, he had to catch some stupid monkey!  
  
Without his skates.  
  
He had been given WEIGHTED sneakers, sorta like Sonic's[ resistant to any heat, including lasers], just 50 more pounds.  
  
All in all, it was hard being the heavy.  
***************************************************************  
  
Tikal was talking with Rouge. Ever since the incident with Chaos, she had been able to come out of the emerald and stay out as long as she wanted.  
  
Chaos, too. He was currently a current around the M.E.  
  
"The Chaos Control, hmmm." Tikal said, after hearing Rouge's explanation.   
"It's a rare gift. It can only be used by those who have had contact with their own super forms through the 7 emeralds."  
  
"Then, that means that Knuckles and Tails qualify, right?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Yes, but it also takes a lot of energy out of a person." Tikal answered. "If one person uses it, it could teleport then anywhere in the world, but that is our problem."  
  
"Huh?" Rouge said.  
  
"Eggman built Metal Sonic by copying Sonic's DNA, based on a blood sample from the first Death Egg battle." Tikal said. "So Metal Sonic could use the Chaos Control as well. According to Amy, both Metal Sonic and our Sonic held the emerald when they Chaos Controlled."  
  
"So, what happens when two people use the same emerald at once?" Rouge asked, though dreading the answer.  
  
Tikal looked down sadly. "It takes twice as much energy out of their bodies, and could teleport them either anywhere in this universe, or,"  
  
She stopped here, trying to let Rouge brace herself.  
  
"Or anywhere on Earth in a DIFFERENT universe." Tikal concluded. "Plus, because of the energies a double takes, one or both the users could easily die."  
  
"So that's why Shadow-" Rouge started, but quit.  
  
Knuckles and Chaos listened to all of it, thinking.  
  
(I qualify, too.) a voice said.  
  
None of them stepped back in shock. They were used to Chaos's telepathic talking now.  
  
"Before we attempt any rescue mission, we need to collect the emeralds." Knuckles said.  
  
"Here we go again." Rouge groaned. "At least now there are only 6."  
  
"Yeah, but my plan was to go super before warping." Knuckles said. "We'll have to risk using one of Tails's copies along with the real six. I just hope it works."  
**************************************************************************************  
A/N: Whatcha think? Please r'n'r, and no flames!  
  
Preview: As Shadow trains in the Other World, Knuckles and the others begin to collect the emeralds. Meanwhile, stuck in the DBZ dimension, Sonic starts to get used to life with the Sons. Plus, a strange new twist! Here's a clue. Well, not so much of a clue as an incredible spoiler.  
  
*Spoiler*  
Goten: Gohan, does this mean that Sonic's a Saiyan? I mean, if he can go all glowy like you, doesn't that make him one?  
  
Stay tuned! 


	6. The transformation

A/N:I really can't beleive it. You go to New York for a week to celebrate Independance Day, and FFN goes back down. Sure, authors have less stress, considering no one expects to have updates, but it's still annoying.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like Yuji Naka or Akira Toriyama? Excactly.  
  
Claimer: Sondow. The guessing contest is still on, considering no one guessed right. But I'll leave a hint this time! Look closly at BOTH halves of Sondow's name.  
  
Time: From this point on, I'll put the time in scenarios, just like Sega did for SA2 and SA2B  
***************************************************************  
Time:6:43  
  
The Red Mountain was always known for being a hard place to climb, let alone at night.  
  
Then again, the people who say this have no spikes in their fists.  
  
Knuckles carefully crawled up one of the several plateaus,following the emerald's signal.  
  
He stopped halfway up, digging into the side, and pulled it out, it's golden glow illuminating the dark mountain.  
  
{10 points to me.} He thought.  
  
Tails's idea to make the search go faster was to give points for finding emeralds.  
  
Despite their egos and love of bragging rights, Knuckles and Rouge originally said no.  
  
But then Tails made an offer they couldn't refuse."Whoever collects the most, keeps them."  
  
Not wanting to see the emeralds on Rouge's trophy shelf, where the memory of failure would haunt him forever, Knuckles readily agreed.  
  
As he flew back to the Shrine, he smirked as he thought that he had already found one 13 minutes into the game.  
***************************************************************  
Time:6:48  
  
Rouge flew threw the catacombs of the Mystic Ruins, carefully holding both of her emeralds as she went.  
  
True, her old connections to the military helped, but she was still collecting most of the emeralds on her own.  
  
She chuckled as she exited the ruins, knowing she had only four more to go.  
  
Winning this contest would be easy.  
***************************************************************  
  
Time:6:51  
  
Tails looked happily at his newest invention, which he dubbed the Chaos Radar.  
  
It was designed to detect the highest possible sources of power, so the emeralds would be easy to find.  
  
Not wanting to waste a second, he flew to the other side of the station-side valley to test it.  
  
Sure enough, there were three little blips on the screen, each one for the emeralds he had.  
  
Of course, one of those emeralds was a fake, and the other one was given to him by the city, and the last was found by Chadow, Amy's pet chao, on one of his little attempts at running away from the over-glomping female hedgehog.   
  
Still, 30 points to him.  
  
He hopped in the Cyclone, inserted the fake into the power absorber{no pathetic gas tanks on this baby!} and flew off toward Angel Island.  
***************************************************************  
Time:6:50  
  
Knuckles thanked god he was still alive, the last emerald was kept at a college for politicians and attornies.  
  
Carrying his three emeralds, and chuckling at his luck[as soon as they started to chase him, an ambulance drove by] he started the journey back home.  
  
He didn't know what was gonna happen next, though.  
  
They still only had six emeralds, and even with Tails's copy, their plan could fail greatly.  
  
Their plan was to have Amy, Tikal, and Rouge attain super forms through the emeralds, then all try and teleport to wherever Sonic was.  
  
The main idea was to do this when the island was over the ocean, have Chaos absorb the emeralds energy at the same time they did, then, holding their breath, ride inside him when he Chaos Controlled.  
  
Of course, this all depended on whether or not the girls could go super.  
  
Knuckles frowned as he saw the island dead ahead.  
  
One way or another, this would end sometime soon.  
***************************************************************  
Time:7:00  
  
Sonic watched in amazement as Gohan landed back down emerald in tow.  
  
To grateful to ask questions, Sonic simply accepted it.  
  
"Thanks! I really didn't think it was still gonna be there!"  
  
"I know." Gohan said, still shivering slightly."Where did you get that thing anyway?"  
  
"My best friend Tails had it, but I needed it's power to win a fight, so I used it."  
  
"Oh. Okay, I guess, but did you say that you teleported into space?"  
  
"STOP ASKING QUESTIONS, GOHAN!" Chichi yelled, probably waking up some birds on Dende's Lookout."He's still tired! LET HIM REST!"  
  
"Really, I don't mi-" Sonic started, but stopped when he saw the look in Chichi's eyes.  
  
"Y..yeah! I'm still tired! *yawwwwwwwwwwwn!* I think I should go rest some more!"  
  
{He sure learns fast} Both Goten and Gohan thought, eying their mother's finger, which was currently fingering a frying pan. Or, as they liked to call it, the utensil from heck.  
  
***************************************************************  
Time: 7:02  
  
"Did you feel that?" Piccolo asked Dende, as several birds were scared away.  
  
"Yeah, Gohan got Chichi angry again, plus that new guy, Sonic." The G.O.T.E.  
answered his protector.[A/N: After all, Piccolo has Nail inside him!]  
  
"I really don't know what to make of that one. He has a really high power level for ...ah.... whatever he is. But I sense something even stronger inside of him." Piccolo said.  
  
"Yeah, but it feels like he has a pure heart,"Dende said back," And I also get this incredible sense of responsibility from him, the kind I usually only get around the Sons."  
  
"In other words, he's probably the savior of some world." Piccolo said.  
  
"Yep." Dende answered simply, while Mr. Popo rushed to stop his birds from flying away.  
  
"I don't know why he does that." Piccolo said."As soon as some evil tyrant appears, he'll just have to capture them again."  
  
"It beats serving 8 course meals of WATER, I guess." Dende said as he returned to watching a bullfight in Mexico that would determine the fate of 1 billion zenny. [A/N: The advanteges of being a guardian of the Earth: no need for TV, you see everything! Disadvanteges: You see EVERYTHING.]  
  
***************************************************************  
Time:Doesn't exist/Infinity  
  
  
"I must admit that was brilliant." King Kai said to his newest student."Pinning him down with an energy attack first, how original!"  
  
"Thanks." Shadow said, letting go of both Bubbles and the concentration of holding the Chaos Spears.  
  
"Now for your next test! GREEEEEEEEGGGGGGGORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"  
  
Shadow covered his ears.  
  
When he uncovered them, he looked up to see Gregory floating above him.  
  
"You may have caught Bubbles in less than an hour, but that's nuthin'!"The cocky grasshopper said."Just try and catch me!"  
  
Picking up the hammer, then falling down, Shadow continued his training.  
  
{ Just imagine you're playing that Wack- a- Sonic game the Doctor mentioned.} Shadow thought to himself, as he struggled to get up.  
  
After that thought, Shadow was moving faster than ever.  
  
"COME BACK HERE FAKER!" Shadow yelled in the chase."FEEL MY ULTIMATE WRATH!"  
  
King Kai started laughing his head off, this guy was funnier than Goku without trying.  
  
And through Gregory's screams, Goku faintly wondered what was for dinner, then dessert, then after-dessert snack, then.....................  
  
***************************************************************  
Time: 9:45  
  
Over the next few days, Sonic recovered quickly. And grew more amazed at the things that Gohan and Goten could do.  
  
He loved to hear their stories about the things that had happened, and Chichi's chili dogs were worth killing over.   
  
But the most interesting thing happened the next Saturday, when Gohan trained.  
  
Sonic watched in amazement beside Goten. If Gohan had been there all those years ago, Eggman would have been even more of a laughing stock.  
  
He had been trying to do some enrgy attacks besides his Sonic Wind since he got there, but he was probably still to hurt.  
  
I mean, both his legs still had casts!  
  
Sonic eyes went wide open as Gohan's hair turned gold, and he was surrounded by a golden aura.  
  
"B..But how!?"  
  
"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you about Super Saiyans." Gohan said nonchalantly.[A/N: I've spent WAAAAAY to much time looking up words.]  
  
After explaining it to Sonic, Gohan noticed that he appeared to be thinking of something  
  
"Hmm, the power of your worst memories."  
***************************************************************  
"Hmm, the power of your worst memories." Shadow mumbled at the same time as Sonic.  
  
Both hedgehog's knew what to do, all both senior Son's present looked in wonder, both little monkeys were happy for no reason at all.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
Both hedgehogs were surrounded by glowing light.  
  
In a flash, both were golden furred, Sonic's eyes and quills matching Shadow's.  
***************************************************************  
9:55  
  
Gohan just stood their with his mouth wide open.  
  
"Gohan, does this mean Sonic's a Saiyan?"Goten asked."I mean, if he can go all glowy like you, doesn't that make him one?"  
  
Gohan's mouth closed considerably as Sonic explained that he had often used the Chaos Emerlads to go super.  
  
"And now I can do it a t will! This is so cool!" Sonic said ecstatically.  
  
Gohan blinked.  
  
"Come to think of it, you haven't told us the adventures you've had. Wh-"  
  
"GOHAN! GOTEN! SONIC! TIME FOR LUNCH!"  
  
And all three ran off at equal speeds, ready to eat before anything else.  
***************************************************************  
Metal Sonic, or as he was now know, Metaru, prowled the confines of his new home.  
  
Babidi, the person who had ressurected him, and gave him a real body, thought he controlled him.  
  
Metaru smirked. Babidi would soon learn otherwise. Still, Metaru would wait a while.  
  
He wanted to see what other challenges waited ahead, before returning to his own dimension.  
  
Free.  
  
***************************************************************  
A/N:Okay, next chapter gets a little more interesting. As Tails develops his own attack, Rouge, Amy, and Tikal try to go super. As the DBZ dimension progresses,[Poor Gohan. The last thing he needs is Sonic helping him with his social life.} Babidi's plan continues, and both Gohan and Sonic get a great surprise: People very important to them are coming back for a day! It's picking up speed, next Chaos Emerald Z,.... I mean, Of Dragons and Hedgehogs! 


	7. Training, planning, and fruitless sugges...

A/N: Time to get started! Sorry for the people who like this fic, I've been sidetracked lately. Let's just go ahead and continue, with little inturruptions.  
  
Disclaimer: Me? Sonic or DBZ? Hah!  
  
Claimer: This plot, this story, and Sondow.  
  
Congrats: GreenDragon2649, Alman, Jynxfreak, Mysterious Shadow of DOOM and anyone who reviews the answer before reading this chapter. You got it! Fusion-HA!  
***************************************************************  
  
Sonic and the others explained to the shocked Chichi about Sonic's newfound powers. Then they ate, no explanation required.  
  
"It's really strange,"Sonic said through a Chilli Dog."But my injuries seem to have fully healed since I transformed!"  
  
"Does that mean you're gonna go back and see your family?"Goten asked, enjoying his new favorite food as well as Sonic was.  
  
"No, even though I have no family anyway."Sonic said, sadly.  
  
"You're an orphan?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Not really, I do have friends, but....."  
  
"But what?"  
  
Sonic remained silent for awhile. "I don't think I can go back to them. Not because I can't, actually, because I shouldn't!"  
  
"Shouldn't?" Chichi asked, confused."Why shouldn't you be with your friends?"  
  
"I'll just let them down again."Sonic sighed."I can hardly do anything right."  
  
"That's not true! You've told us about all the times you've saved your world! You're a hero!" Goten said.  
  
"I wasn't a hero last time. And there's no need, anyway. My old rival's no longer evil, so I don't have anything to save."  
  
He started walking back to the house."They're safer without me, and I'm not going to change that!"  
  
As the Sons watched him go into the house, Chichi sighed." That little guy's just like your father. I really hope he'll be okay......"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Knuckles sighed. "They still can't get it?"  
  
"Nope." Tails answered,"They've made several close tries, though."  
  
Tikal, Amy, and Rouge were all attempting to go super. However, it seemed they just couldn't summon enough concentration to do so.  
  
"It might be because they haven't had enough exposure to Power Rings." Tails suggested."Or maybe my fake really can't do it."  
  
"In any case, we still have to do this!" Knuckles exclaimed, frustrated.  
  
"Really? I thought your life would be easier without Sonic inturrupting your, "expertise", way of "guarding" the Emerald." Tails said slyly.  
  
"Shut up." Knuckles said."Okay, I sleep on the job a lot! So what? At least I have better things to do than destroy half the planet!"  
  
"I only blew up my workshop, and I didn't see that wire!" Tails interjected.  
  
There was a flash of golden light. Startled, the two turned from their argument to see an exstatic Amy glowing gold, with red-colored eyes.  
  
"That's one down." Tails said happily.  
  
"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Knuckles said, sweatdropping.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Shadow sweatdropped as well, seeing the evident destruction he had caused while accomplishing his goal.  
  
"Sorry."He said, embarrassed, as he handed Goku the hammer.  
  
Looking around at the remaining half of the planet, as well as the burnt, flattened grasshopper benath him, King Kai smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, this isn't so bad. Beleive me; it's been through worse."  
  
"So much for my goal to not destroy anymore."Shadow said, stretching a little."Still, this has it's advantages."  
  
He felt much faster; even without his skates, and in these weighted sneakers, he could probably outrace Sonic.  
  
"Great, Shadow!"Goku said, smiling."That's much better than I did, except for the missing half of the world."  
  
"I swear, he called me a slowpoke!" Shadow said again, angrily.  
  
"Ah, well. At least he's still alive. Oh wait, never mind." King Kai said, laughing at his non-joke.  
  
"I think it's time you moved on to sparring!"Goku said, flexing his arms."Sure you up to this? I warn you; I'm really tough!"  
  
"Why not?"Shadow said, powering up."Not like I have anywhere to go."  
  
As King Kai burst out laughing at that simple remark, the two began fighting.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Over the next couple of weeks, life continued normally for the Sons.  
  
Sonic and Goten trained, sometimes joined by Trunks, who Sonic considered the second-coolest kid he had ever met.  
  
Gohan went to school, met some new friends,to Chichi's happiness some girlfr- friends who were girls.  
  
Unfortunatly, our favorite Half-Saiyan savior of the world had both his mother's and Sonic's advise for his social life.  
  
"And remember; try and stay cool. I've seen you around that Videl girl when I've helped your mom with her spying; and you need less shyness, more boldness, and a little bit more in the strait-forward department!"  
  
"Thanks, Sonic, but I really don't WANT any serious-"  
  
"I know that. You know that. Buit if your mom knows that, we'll wish we never knew that. Got it?"  
  
"Crystal clear." Gohan said, sighing.  
  
"I still think you should tell somebody who you really are, too."Sonic said, frowning."Surely SOMEONE would beleive you, if you showed them your strength."  
  
"And be considered a freak? Sorry!" Gohan added quickly."I mean, there's hardly anyone in the world who would doubt Hercule, and I'm better off not having the publicity anyway."  
  
"At least you CAN avoid it."Sonic pointed out."Some of us know what it's like to have fangirls after your every molecule, beleive me its hard. I once had eighty groupies storming my home for any garments they could keep as souveneirs. Took them thirty minutes to remember I didn't have clothes, and then I ran like heck, knowing what they in their lust could accomplish."  
  
Gohan stared."And you haven't written a book yet, WHY?"  
  
"Sloppy handwriting. But back to the department of saving our hides from your mom: Do you know anything besides fighting that this girl likes?"  
  
Gohan sighed heavily again.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I finally did it!" Tails exclaimed happily.  
  
"What?" Knuckles and Chaos asked, confused.  
  
"My own attack! Watch this!"  
  
Tails raised up his hand." I call it the Vulpine Burst!"  
  
He raised up a hand, and shouted,"Quickslash!"  
  
Immediately, several bursts of red energy shot out of his palm, forming boomerang-like slits.  
  
The flew around at high speed, eventually all hitting one of the aged pillars. Every single one hit a different part at an individual angle, and when the flurry stopped, the pillar burst into pebbles.  
  
Knuckles smiled."Great job! That's sure to come in handy some time!"  
  
Tails grinned. It had taken him several months and countless, innocent trees, but he had finally accomplished it.  
  
***************************************************************  
A/N: Groan...... I've hit another block, but at least it's smaller than the last one. Again, I'm sorry this was so short, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer.  
  
  
Please r'n'r.  
  
  
You know:Type some words and send them.  
  
  
NOW! CLICK BELOW! 


End file.
